


Destrozado

by LadyGwain



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, I'm Sorry, It was the fault of Chupirul, M/M, Past Abuse, Psychological Torture, Torture
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-12
Updated: 2016-04-12
Packaged: 2018-06-01 21:31:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6537034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyGwain/pseuds/LadyGwain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Es suficiente. Ya no puede, ya no quiere seguir así.<br/>¿Para qué diablos debe volver a abrir los ojos si no habrá mas que mierda y sangre? su sangre...<br/>Va a morir. Lo sabe y no le importa.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Destrozado

Es suficiente. Ya no puede, ya no quiere seguir así.

¿Para qué diablos debe volver a abrir los ojos si no habrá mas que mierda y sangre? su sangre...

 

Hace tiempo que dejo de sentir las piernas, solo sabe que siguen ahí por que las ve. Cabeza que cae, el cuello entumecido y los cortes logran que se desangre poco a poco, arden como el infierno.

 

Infierno, si básicamente esta ahí.

 

Aun cree que tiene algo de cordura hasta que una nueva aguja toca su piel, haciendo que diferentes imágenes y pesadillas se carguen en su mente.

 

Aquella primera mañana de agosto, ojo morado, labio partido y los gritos de su madre golpeando la puerta.

Diciembre, ahora era el quien pedía angustiado que lo dejaran salir del baño mientras escuchaba como su madre deseaba piedad.

 

Perdió a su padre antes de que supiera lo que era tenerlo, luego le arrebataron a su mamá. No a esa mujer que duerme durante el día y recibe extrañas visitas en la noche. No esa persona que le dejo a su pequeña hermana de meses llorando porque a Dean le molestaba y ella iba por cervezas para calmarlo. No esa, que en pensamiento siempre intento proteger, ella eran los vestigios de su madre.

 

Se alejó de su escuela, de la idea de ser alguien para poder salir de aquel basurero. De sus gustos, sus ideales.

Robo, mintió y lucho para poder al menos quedarse en pie, sobrevivir.

Luego se resignó.

Con esa vida entre visitas a la calle Smith y el dinero que pudo tomar en el boulevard Oxford.

Caricias de gente que no recordaba y golpes de aquellos que le aseguraban era su familia.

No tenía tiempo de tener mejores sueños.

¿Para qué arriesgarte si al final vas a terminar cayendo?

 

Veía los días pasar como una copia del anterior, solo el consuelo al fondo de una pinta en aquel bar del lugar, vomitando en el pasillo trasero, llorando de rabia porque no, el no terminaría como su madre, el no sería como Michel, ahogando el dolor en botellas. Sin embargo ¿qué más quedaba?

Se dijo que no habría más. Se convenció, a él y sus amigos que no había salida.

Ser lo que esperan de ti aunque esto signifique un inútil, te mantiene vivo.

 

Un golpe en la costilla que siente le perfora algo en el interior, lo regresa al presente.

Ese hombre lo amenaza en tailandés, cree entender lo que dice, su oído izquierdo sangra, así que no asegura nada.

Intenta responder, pero no tiene las fuerzas si quiera para abrir la boca.

Va a morir. Lo sabe y no le importa.

Es lo peor, porque alguien que no tiene por qué luchar, alguien a quien le da lo mismo vivir y morir, no sirve para sacar secretos.

 

 

Secretos.

Esa era su misión, una extracción de información, consiguió lo que necesitaba, si tan solo lo encontraran, si alguien viniera por el...

Otro golpe en el estómago y escucha como uno de los dos en la habitación dice que lo dejen descansar

 

"Los cadáveres no hablan"

 

Oye en susurros mientras cae en desmayo otra vez.

 

Un cadáver, no era la primera vez que le decían así, sus amigos se burlaban de eso cuando después de una pelea con su padrastro apenas y tenía fuerzas para arrastrarse con una media sonrisa hasta la puerta de Jamal.

 

Si, estaba acostumbrado a ser humillado, usado y dejado de lado tan normalmente que no podía creer cuando alguien le dijo que valía.

 

"Veo a un joven con potencial"

 

Fue ahí cuando cayó otra vez. Esta vez más doloroso, desde más alto.

 

Ese hombre de brillantes zapatos, traje ajustado y sonrisa cálida, lo alzo como nadie que recordara.

Le prometió un futuro, un lugar, una forma de evitarle a su pequeña hermana la vida que él tuvo.

Se lo dio todo.

La confianza, un hogar, el cariño.

Le mostro que todo era posible. Que sus pláticas valían algo, que sus sonrisas podían ser sinceras, que estar solo no era la única forma de sobrevivir.

Era lógico que lo amara más que a cualquier cosa.

Que en su mente ellos tuvieran un futuro, que esos consejos, esas miradas significaban más que solo como un maestro.

Todo parecía tener sentido en esas 24 horas cuando le hizo promesas en silencio, le hizo entender que solo tenía que hacer posible lo que Harry veía como algo indiscutible.

Entonces quizás pudiera hablar y decirle quien era Hart para él.

 

Pero lo arruino.

Como todo, su estúpido inconsciente lo hizo perder todo. Ahí fue cuando Harry le dijo la verdad. Él no era más que una caridad, una promesa a su padre. Claro que no importaba más que cualquiera, el solo era la forma de calmar su conciencia.

Entonces deseo gritarle que esperara, que podía ser más.

Pero se fue y termino como todo en su vida, destruido.

 

Meses de luto. Encerrado en su cuarto entre misiones. Saco a su familia de su antigua vida, casi masacro a Dean como siempre lo quiso, pero nada ayudo.

Sus amigos se volvieron su pasado. Kingsman era lo suficientemente frio como para dejarlo en su depresión mientras hiciera el trabajo.

Ya no deseaba pensar en seguir. Era al primero al que le hablaban cuando había una misión suicida, porque eso era él.

Lo suficientemente cobarde para darse un tiro. Pero tan inteligente como para ponerse frente a un tren si podía.

Noches largas sin sueño.

Días sin visitas.

Pensó en refugiarse en sus viejos hábitos, volver a la calle Smith, al menos eso lo hacía olvidar, pero solo de pensarlo las arcadas y el asco lo regresaban  junto a la taza del baño a vomitar.

Meses.  Antes de que Merlín se apiadara de él, cuando por fin confeso que necesitaba ayuda.

Un día antes termino en una pelea en un callejón casi matando al pobre imbécil con el que se cruzó.

 

_-Está vivo...algo así-_

 

Harry Hart respira, gracias a una máquina, gracias a una bomba que lo clava a la vida de la manera más denigrante.

 

_-Aún tiene actividad cerebral...políticas, debe estar así hasta que muera, de alguna u otra forma"_

 

Y Eggsy no sabe que es peor, pasar las noches pensando en cómo sería tener una hora más a su lado o dormir en la misma cama que un cadáver que respira.

Sin embargo ahora tiene un consuelo. Decirle lo que ha hecho, lo que quiere hacer, lo que nunca será.

 

Pero ahora no importa. Él va a morir. Antes que Harry y sabrá Dios cuando lo alcance, porque el sigue amarrado a cables y jeringas que lo tienen lejos.

 

Siente como la vida se va...siente una explosión en la habitación, los comandos del equipo de apoyo.

Escucha al mismo Merlín gritar en los radios de los caballeros que llegan.

 

_-¡Muchacho, resiste, llegamos!-_

 

Escupe sangre mientras alguien lo carga viendo a esos dos hombres que lo torturan en pedazos por la bomba.

 

 _-No-_ logra susurrar

 

_-Piensa que pronto estarás en casa-_

 

No, el ya no quiere estar en casa, ya no puede despertar otro día, ya no quiere luchar. Respirar duele.

 

_-Harry...-_

_-¡¡No!!-_ grita y no sabe de dónde saco fuerzas, no, Harry no querría esto, Harry no quiere lo que tiene, Harry no lo quiere a el- _Déjame...déjame_ -

_-Sabes que no puedo muchacho, esto es...-_

- _Morir...me...me encontraron muerto_...- lleva meses muerto, quiere decir, pero ya no tiene fuerzas-por...por Harry-

 

Y es lo último que dice antes de caer.

 

No sabe a qué se refiere, si por el cariño que se supone alguna vez le tuvo a su amigo lo deje descansar, si por Harry es que termino aquí o si por Harry morirá.

Lo último que sabe es que todo está oscuro, que todo está lejos y que realmente quiere quedarse ahí.

 

Dos días más tarde, el cuerpo de Harry se enfría.

**"Falla en el equipo medico"**

Escribió Merlín en la bitácora cuando desconecto los cables, con la misma decisión que redacto el informe de como encontraron muerto al agente Galahad 48 horas atrás.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Me deprimí escribiendo esto, pero valió la pena por el resultado.  
> Yo hago completamente culpable al Chupirul por haberme pedido que la hiciera  
> llorar a ella y a Eggsy al mismo tiempo!
> 
> Espero disfruten la lectura..


End file.
